


I need you so much closer (come on, come on)

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Contracts, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, homecomings, mentions of Freddie/Auston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: what if "let's make a deal" was the prelude to a marriage proposal?





	I need you so much closer (come on, come on)

**Author's Note:**

> un'beta'd. nothing belongs to me. please keep this private.

Kyle grins, the face on his screen fuzzy but still clearly his boyfriend. He’s a little surprised to hear from him, this close to the deadline but they’ve always been the best at breaking the rules. Willy’s tired, his eyes have bags under them and he’s in a large hoodie that Kyle’s pretty sure he stole from Auston given the Gucci brand across his chest. But still, tired Willy is so much better than no Willy at all and he grins wider, opening his mouth to stay something. The view of Willy, hair swooping over his forehead, lips plump and fucking perfect, makes Kyle want to say things he’s only ever said during early morning Skype calls, quick snaps of Willy post workout, the one perfect night in Switzerland - drunk on wine and each other and the anonymity of the snow streaked streets and glittering sky.  _ I miss you. I love you. Come home. Come home to me _ .

But Willy speaks first, for only the second time in their three year relationship, Willy takes initiative 

He’s lounging on the bed, confident and self-assured and Kyle aches. To touch him, to kiss him, to reassure him, because the smirk on Willy’s face is just a touch brittle, like the strain is slowly breaking off pieces of him. Willy speaks, slow, like what he says is important, “let’s make a deal,” 

He pauses, and Kyle’s heart leaps, he’s coming home, please be saying that he’ll sign. Kyle leans closer to his computer, balling his hand into a fist so he won’t reach out and touch the screen, pretending he’s tracing Willy’s face like the love struck idiot they both know Willy makes him become. 

Willy breaths, so deep that Kyle can see the rise and fall of his chest through his hoodie, “I’ll sign, if you marry me.”

Kyle can’t help the gasp that escapes him, thinking about the diamond ring with tiny sapphires in a box in his bedside table about 30 feet from where he’s seated at his desk in this damn hotel room. Yes, he’s been carrying the ring with him. Everytime he looks at it, it’s a reminder that he and Willy are more than just working together, that they’re  _ together _ together. That he loves Willy and he refuses to let him go. 

Of course, Willy is the one who says the words aloud first, of course Kyle is seated on the other side of the world with a ring just out of sight. It’s the beginning of their relationship all over again, Kyle kissing him first. Kyle breaking down and acting, desperate with the force of his desire. Willy breaks down his carefully constructed boundaries and makes him feel the a lead in a romance novel. And Willy, magic hands on the ice and a soft touch off it, Willy isn’t the one that people would suspect is the talker. And yeah, Kyle definitely runs his mouth in the bedroom, filthy words and soft praise for this boy who owns his heart. But Willy was the one who had pulled away after Kyle had pressed Willy up against his desk in the Marlies training room after a gorgeous shootout victory, after watching Willy’s hands deke around the goal, eyes focused and heart loud. Willy was the one to define what they’re doing. Willy was the one to say the word “boyfriend” out loud and Kyle had kissed him hard in answer. 

Fuck, why is Willy so far away? 

He hears something from the screen and pulls his mind away from the memory of Willy’s lips on his, the whispered words and gentle touches, the stillness of the moment where they’d let themselves tumble over the edge of the cliff they’d been sitting at for the past several mouths. 

“Baby, of course. Just come home  _ please _ .”

Willy’s face, the grin that spread across it, the way the light seeps back into his eyes, the tension fading from his brow, it’s the best sight Kyle’s ever seen and Kyle’s has seen John Tavares score off of a pass from both Mitch Marner and Auston Matthews. He fiddles at his computer, trying in vain to keep the grin from playing at his mouth, and finding the contract he’d drawn up. One of many. One that had never seen the light of day was one involving orgasms and points and payment based on Willy sucking Kyle’s dick and Kyle fucking Willy. Eventually he’s going to show it Willy, as a joke. Probably after they win the cup. 

“I’m sending you the contract.”

“Thanks Ky. I can’t wait to come home.”

“Can’t wait to have you in my bed again baby.”

They hang up, Kyle staring at the phone for a minute, putting his head in hands and breathing a sigh of relief. Kyle gets up and paces, waiting for the fax to come through with the signed contract. He’s this close to texting Willy when it gets to be ten minutes from the deadline but as he’s pulling out his phone, the fax of the signed document comes through. He sends it back to Gross with a couple changes before sending in the NHL, praying that there’s no technical difficulties and it goes through before the deadline. He gets a check mark and tells PR to release the statement of the signing. Knowing that he’ll be consumed by media and by the team for the next couple hours, he quickly sends Willy a text. 

Me: _ I love you. I can’t wait to marry you. No rush though, we got 6 years at least.  _

He doesn’t expect a response but when he glances down at his phone minutes before going to the podium to talk to the media he sees a text.

boyfriender *crown emoji heart emoji*: _ <3333333333 _

He wakes up to seeing that Willy has gotten on the flight back to Toronto, grins at the beanie and hoodie combination, desperately wanting to curl his arms around his boyfriend and hold him in his arms for hours.

He ends up just flying back to Toronto, skipping out on the team flight to Buffalo, sighing at the knowing looks he receives from basically everyone, everyone but John and Tyler that is. Everyone that’s been in the organization knows that he and Willy are together, from Kasperi seeing them flirting through those first few months to Auston walking into the locker room after everyone else had gone for the night and seeing Kyle biting down Willy’s chest, fingers palming at his ass and thighs. Kyle hadn’t been able to look at Auston for a few days, until he’d walked in on Auston, head slamming against the wall and fingers fisted in red hair, after Freddie had gotten a shutout. And well, that had made everything fair. He lets himself into Willy’s apartment with the key his boyfriend had given him when they’d made the playoffs, bottle of wine under his arm and the ring burning a hole through his jeans pocket. Kyle sets the wine on the table, getting a photo of Willy in Toronto, at baggage claim. He has about half an hour to set this up perfectly. He grins, humming to himself as he rustles the sheets in Willy’s bed, stripping off his jeans and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt. He leaves the tie on though. Willy’s eyes go dark in an amazing way when Kyle wears a tie. The same way that Kyle knows his eyes go dark when he can tie Willy up using them and having all that beautiful muscle at his command. But tonight isn’t about the way Willy submits so fucking prettily, tonight is about them claiming each other, one day for the world to see. Kyle dims the lights, and lies on the bed, the ring placed in the open box on the center of his chest. He’s drowsing a bit, Willy’s bed has the same mattress as the one Kyle owns, it’s very very comfortable, when he hears the door opening. Sitting up a little bit, he grins as Willy walks into the room and hears a sudden gasp and several Swedish swear words falling from his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Fuck, Kyle, you look so good.” 

Normally, Kyle is the one melting Willy with his gaze, looking his fill while Willy preens. He can’t say that he minds having the roles reversed this once. Willy’s blue eyes dart everywhere, like he’s trying to hold onto the sight of Kyle welcoming him home, nearly naked in his bed. It’s nearly a minute before he notices the ring. 

“Is that…” 

Willy’s voice trails off and Kyle grins, sliding to his knees and holding out the ring. 

“William Nylander, will you marry me?” 

“I want it known that I asked you first.”

“Yes, yes, that will be in the vows Willy.”

A grin spreads across Willy’s face, one that Kyle knows he’s mirroring as he nods, stepping closer and grabbing Kyle by his tie and kissing the breath from his lungs. Kyle’s hands reach up and knock the beanie from Willy’s head, hands tangling in his hair and tugging him even closer.

“I’m so fucking glad you’re home,” Kyle whispers out on Willy’s lips when they finally can’t just survive on the air they’re busy taking from each other’s bodies, slipping the ring on Willy’s finger and pulling him on the bed where he lands against the pillows with an soft whine. Willy’s eyes soften when he catches sight of the ring, gleaming and silver against Kyle’s thigh. 

“We’re getting married Kyle,” Willy says, sounding amazed and thrilled and Kyle pulls him up to meet him halfway, kissing him again. Willy is his, for the rest of their lives and he is Willy’s and it’s just, everything that Kyle thought he’d never ever get but he’s never going to give up. Kyle grins and they have to break apart, Willy pulling Kyle into his arms and arranging them so that they can both see the diamond flash on Willy’s finger as the light hits it. Kyle tightens his arms around his future husband and falls asleep easily for the first time in months. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uh I had to write after the contract signing 
> 
> title from Transaltanticism by the Maine, which I listened to non-stop while writing this fic
> 
> Jacq, this one is for you. I love you so much. OUR BOY IS COMING HOME
> 
> hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> please feel free to come chat on twitter, @arrowsanddemons 
> 
> ps. yes the scene where JT finds out that Willy and Kyle are a thing is written out somewhere.


End file.
